La Ayuda De Ginny
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Ginny ayuda a sus cuarto hijos en diferentes situaciones relacionadas con el amor
1. Teddy

**Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto un rato con sus personajes **

Era un domingo en la mañana y Ginny Potter se encontraba limpiando lo que quedo del desayuno ese dia. Albus se encontraba jugando con James en el patio trasero un poco de quidditch mientras que Lily se encontraba en su habitación haciendo merlin sabe que. Por mas que a Ginny se le hiciera increíble sus hijos ya habían crecido hasta el punto de no necesitarla para casi nada.

James acababa de terminar su séptimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts y ahora ayudaba con los productos de la tienda a George mientras entraba a jugar quidditch profesional con el Puddlemere United, Albus empezaría el siguiente curso su ultimo año en la escuela de hechicería y Lily ya estaba por empezar su quinto año. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

"Gin" escucho a su esposo decir y volteo a verlo desde el fregadero donde lavaba los platos de esa mañana

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo savemente mirando a Harry

"tengo que ir rápido a la oficina de aurores…"comenzo el. Ginny puso una cara

"es domingo Harry" se quejo la pelirroja y su esposo dejo salir un suspiro.

"Lo se Gin y no me gusta mas de lo que te gusta a ti, pero salió un inconveniente. Tu adelántate con los niños a casa de tus padres, yo los veo ahí" sonrio un poco y beso sus labios dulcemente

"nos vemos en un rato mas" y sin decir mas desapareció.

Algunas veces Ginny odiaba el trabajo de su esposo, pues no solo ponía en riengo su vida si no que absorbía demasiado el tiempo de Harry y aunque ya había arreglado eso de pasar mas tiempo en el trabajo que en casa, algunas veces llegaba en la madrugada por casos muy difíciles y a dia siguiente no podía mantenerse despierto, pero Ginny también sabia cuanto Harry amaba su trabajo y jamas le pediría que lo dejara.

El timbre de la casa sono y Ginny dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para atender la puerta.

"¡TEDDY!" exclamo al ver a su ahijado parado en la puerta.

"hola, Ginny" dijo este sonriendo levemente mientras dejaba que su madrina le diera un abrazo y besara su mejilla

"pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Esperaba verte en la madriguera en un rato mas" dijo ella sonriente mientras lo dejaba pasar y caminaban a la sala juntos.

"em..si lo se, es solo que….¿esta Harry? Necesito hablar con el" dijo el chico nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza

"no, acaba de salir ¿Qué pasa Ted? Luces fatal" y no mentia. El cabello del chico estaba aplastado a su cabeza con su natural color marron –lo cual era malo pues siempre tenia un color diferente al marron- , tenia unas ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos y tenia una cara de preocupación que Ginny jamas había visto en la cara de su ahijado

"no es nada" respondió el chico rápidamente mientras veia el piso

"Ted ¿sabes que puedes contarme, no? Te conozco muy bien, eres como otro hijo para mi y no me gusta verte asi" tomo su mano y miro en los ojos azules de su ahijado.

Cuando la guerra había terminado, veinticuatro años atrás, Harry y Ginny –ya de nuevo juntos- fueron a casa de andromeda a que Harry conociera a su ahijado. Ginny al verlo sintio una enorme ola de ternura y tristeza por el pobre chico, pues apenas tenia un par de meses y ya había quedado huérfano.

"¿quieres cargarlo?" le pregunto Harry y cuando Ginny asintio, le entrego al pequeño Teddy Lupin con sumo cuidado. Al tenerlo en sus brazos sintio un profundo cariño por aquel bebe que había sido el hijo de una muy buena amiga suya. El bebe la miro unos segundos y cambio su color a un naranja Weasley con sus ojos cafes. En ese momento Ginny prometió que le daría a ese niño todo el amor que sus padres no pudieron darle, que estaría ahí para el sin importar que y asi lo había hecho.

"¿podemos hablar en un lugar mas..privado?" pregunto Teddy y Ginny asintio, llevándolo a la oficina de Harry en donde los dos se sentaron en el sofá que se encontraba ahí. Teddy se quedo callado por casi cinco minutos, pasando su mano por su cabello cada cinco segundos y al final miro a su madrina con unos hojos cristalinos que rompieron el corazón de Ginny en mil pedazos

"Victoire esta embarazada" dijo al fin provocando que Ginny tapara su boca con una gran sonrisa detrás.

"¡Teddy, eso es una gran noticia!" exclamo emocionada pero al ver el rostro de Teddy, rápidamente se quedo seria de nuevo

"no pareces muy contento"

"no lo estoy" dijo serio con la mirada clavada en el piso. Su voz era frágil y suave, llena de culpa.

"¿Por qué? Un bebe es una bendición Ted" Ginny paso la mano por el cabello de su ahijado suavemente y este levanto la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos

"estaba feliz, encerio. Cuando Victoire me dijo casi me desmayo de la emoción, pero despues me di cuenta de el error que habíamos cometido, de cómo le arruine la vida a una persona que aun no nace" Ginny se quedo sin palablas.

"Teddy ¿de que hablas?"

"¡de que puede ser un hombre lobo, Ginny!" grito con rabia. Sus manos habían volado a su cabeza y limpio sus ojos rápidamente. Odiaba llorar.

"oh, Teddy" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny y rápidamente le dio un abrazo. Teddy no se negó, sino que dejo que Ginny lo consolara mientras este se odiaba a si mismo sin cesar.

"escucha Ted….se que hay una posibilidad de que asi sea, pero también hay una gran posibilidad de que no. Eso paso contigo, tu padre pensó que tu serias como el pero terminaste siendo igual a tu madre y tengo fe de que será igual con ese bebe" dijo sonriendo levemente mientras soltaba a el chico. Teddy levanto la cabeza y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, su cara aun preocupada.

"¿y que si no Gin? Que si es un hombre lobo?"

"lo querras de igual forma ¿sabes por que?" Teddy negó con la cabeza y Ginny prosiguió "porque es una parte de ti y una parte de la mujer que amas. Cuando James nació recuerdo haber sentido un enorme amor hacia aquella creaturita que apenas tenia un minuto de nacido por el simple hecho de que era una parte de mi y una parte de Harry. Lo mismo pasara con ustedes y si en efecto el bebe es un hombre lobo, todos nosotros lo querremos de igual forma"

Los ojos de Teddy ahora estaban fijos en sus manos, la cara de preocupación menos plasmada en su cara.

"Victoire me odiara si eso pasa"

"no, no lo hara porque te ama desde que puede recordarlo y jamas te odiaría Ted. ¿sabe donde estas?" pregunto Ginny ahora consiente de que tal vez su ahijado había dejado a su embarazada sobrina en casa preocupada por su paradero. Teddy movio su cabeza de un lado a otro y se levanto de sillón, ahora apenado.

"entonces tienes que ir a verla, Ted. Se que estará preocupada" El metamorfomago asintio y beso la mejilla de Ginny, sonriendo levemente.

"gracias, mamá" y sin decir mas salió corriendo de la oficina. El corazón de Ginny se lleno de una ola de calor por aquel muchacho como pasaba cada vez que le decía mamá.

Esa misma tarde la familia Lupin le dio la noticia a todo el mundo de que Victoire estaba esperando un bebe y ocho meses despues nació la pequeña Dora Monique Lupin –quien todos llamaban Monique- y resulto ser una metamorfomaga para alivio de su padre.

Ginny jamas había visto a Teddy sonreir tanto.

* * *

><p>Lo se, no es muy bueno pero la idea sonaba bien en mi cabeza. Me encanta Teddy, la verdad lo amo y me pareció lindo que Ginny fuera el que lo ayudara (: el siguiente es James :D<p> 


	2. James

El dia había comenzado como cualquier otro, los Potter habían acordado ir a el Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas necesarias para el nuevo año escolar que cada uno de sus hijos comenzaba y se encontraban a punto de partir.

"James, tu primero" le dijo Ginny Potter a su hijo de ahora 16 años. Este asintio y entro a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvo Floo y lo aventó al piso gritando fuertemente "Callejon Diagon"

"Albus" su segundo hijo hizo lo mismo y despues fue el turno de Lily seguida de Ginny y al final Harry. Ginny ayudo a su esposo al levantarse y los cinco salieron a las calles del callejón para comprar los utiles escolares.

"ire a gringotts, ustedes vallan a comprar algo de comer en lo que regreso" Harry les dijo y se alejo para ir al banco. Ginny siguió con sus hijos parando en un lugar en el que venían comida. Pidio cuatro cervezas de mantequilla y se sento en una mesa con sus hijos. James comenzó a charlar con Lily sobre un nuevo jugador que había entrado a su equipo de quidditch favorito y despues Albus se integro a la platica alegando que el chico era un increíble jugador. Ginny solo se sento y admiro a sus tres hijos, sin decir una palabra. A james, que era una mezcla de ambos pero tenia la personalidad de los gemelos o el padre de Harry, Albus que era una copia exacta de su padre sin lentes y con pecas y Lily quien era una copia de ella en todos los aspectos. Los tres discutían pasificamente sin prestar la mas minima atención a su madre hasta que Harry apareció y les dijo que ya podían comenzar las compras.

Comenzaron a caminar y entraron a la tienda de Madam Malkins, saliendo con un par de túnicas para cada quien, despues siguieron a Flourish and Blotts donde compraron los libros que venían en las listas que les habían llegado unos días antes.

"Harry Potter" escucho Ginny a alguien decir y cuando la familia volteo se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que el famoso jugador de Quidditch, Oliver Wood, quien parecía también estar de compras con su familia

"Oliver Wood" respondió Harry con una sonrisa al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Oliver estaba acompañado de lo que Ginny supuso era su esposa y dos hijos que parecían no llevarse mas de dos años.

"pero que sorpresa tan mas agradable es encontrarlos aquí. Hola Ginny " saludo y Ginny le devolvió el gesto "ella es mi esposa Karen y mis dos hijos. Kaya y Oliver aunque creo que Kaya va en el mismo año que tu hijo mayor ¿o me equivoco, linda?" miro a su hija quien ahora tenia los ojos puestos en James. Kaya se parecía mucho a su madre, Ginny noto, su cabello era largo y negro, su piel de un color blanco muy claro y tenia unos enormes ojos azules, era muy linda.

La chica miro a su padre y asintio

"si, estamos juntos en casi todas nuestras clases" respondió James son una sonrisa picara. Kaya puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos.

"oh pues eso es genial. Ellos son Albus, Lily y por supuesto James" dijo Harry señalando a cada niño respectivamente. Oliver sonrio complacido mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de su esposa.

"debemos juntarnos para ponernos al dia, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde su boda debe ser ¡Merlin casi 20 años!" Ginny y Harry rieron y asintieron, quedando de acuerdo para comer en casa de la familia Wood ese mismo sábado.

OoOoOo

Acababan de regresar de la casa de los Wood y sus hijos corrieron directo a sus habitaciones, dejando a sus padres en la cocina solos.

"creo que esto salió de maravilla" comento Harry mientras dejaba la comida que sobro en la mesa "fue genial volver a ver a Oliver despues de tantos años y sus hijos son encantadores. El chico no dejo de hacerme reir" Harry dejo salir una risita y Ginny sonrio. "pero estoy exausto, ire a la cama" beso su mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras "¿vienes?"

"enseguida, solo ire a checar a los chicos" Harry le guiño el ojo y subió corriendo las escaleras como un niño pequeño. Ginny sonrio para si misma y dejo subió tras el, parando en la habitación de Albus. Toco y despues de escuchar un "pasa" abrio la puerta, encontrando a su hijo acostado en la cama con un libro en manos

"hey, solo checando si todo esta bien" Albus asintio y cerro su libro por unos momentos "me ire a dormir ya, que pases buenas noches"

"igual" le respondió el abriendo el libro de nuevo. Ginny cerro la puerta y continuo al siguiente cuarto. Lily

"hey Lils, solo quería desearte buenas noches" Lily levanto la vista de su escritorio en el cual escribia algo en un pergamino y sonrio

"buenas noches, mamá" de nuevo Ginny cerro la puerta y camino al cuarto que estaba junto al de Harry y ella. El cuarto de James.

"James" dijo levemente y al no recibir respuestas, abrio la puerta, encontrando a su hijo mayor acostado en la cama mirando al techo. Ginny había notado algo completamente nuevo en su hijo esa noche, había notado la forma en la que miraba a la hija de Oliver Wood, aquella mirada que había visto tantas veces en los ojos de su esposo, esa mirada con la cual sus ojos brillaban y no estaba muy segura de que Kaya supiera de los sentimientos de su hijo.

"¿james? ¿te encuentras bien?" James levanto la vista y vio a su madre en la puerta, sonrio levemente y asintio

"si, bien mamá" Ginny entro a la habitación y se sento en los pies de la cama, James sentándose a un lado de ella

"asi que ella es la chica que te gusta" dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta, James la miro con los ojos abiertos

"no se de que hablas"

"Albus me dijo y vi la forma en que mirabas a Kaya, James" dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico. Las mejillas de James se habían puesto de un color rojo Weasley y sus ojos ahora estaban en el piso

"No es nada, mamá, encerio"

"claro que es algo. Vez a esa chica y tus ojos se iluminan…"

"ella me odia, mamá" la interrumpió el. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de su madre y su cara ya no tenia mas esa sonrisa que siempre usaba. Ginny se sorprendió del repentino cambio de su hijo, James nunca dejaba que nadie viera como se sentia, prefería guardar todos sus sentimientos y no hablar con nadie a decirlos y que todos los demás pensaran que era débil –lo cual no hacían-

"no te odia James"

"si lo hace, piensa que soy un idiota y tiene razón. Lo único que he hecho desde que la conozco es molestarla y hacerla enojar"

"pues entonces muéstrale que no es verdad, muéstrale que no eres el idiota que ella piensa y…"

"¿y como se supone que lo haga?" pregunto James ahora exaltado.

"pues lo primero que debes hacer es tratar de llevar una conversación normal con ella, no chistes de mal gusto, no bromas ni insultos. Alágala, dile que se ve bien, trata de ser su amigo antes de intentar cualquier cosa" James ya se había levantado de la cama y caminaba por todo el cuarto, sus manos en su cabello. Ginny recordó cuando estaba pequeño y no sabia como confesar una travesura despues de ser descubierto. El mero recuerdo la hizo sonreir

"¿alagarla?" pregunto confundido y Ginny asintio

"las mujeres aman los alagos, trata de ser amigable con ella, de hablar de cosas que le interesen y no hacerla enojar. Se que puede ser un gran amigo. Intentalo"

James dejo salir una risa y despeino mas su cabello marron "¿Qué tan bajo he caído que ahora acepto consejos de mi madre?" se pregujto a si mismo y Ginny se hizo la ofendida provocando que el volviera a reir

"para tu mayor información, no encontraras a nadie mejor para aconsejarte que yo" James se sento a su lado y beso su mejilla como cuando era un niño.

James siempre fue un niño de mamá como todos lo llaman, pues al tenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez, Ginny no pudo dejarlo ir. Sus travesuras la volvían loca y sus maldades en la escuela le iban a sacar canas verdes un dia, pero seguía siendo ese pequeño niño que había salido de su vientre hacia ya 16 años

"gracias, supongo" Ginny rio y también beso su mejilla, levantándose de la cama para al fin irse a dormir.

"solo mandame una carta si te atoras con algo y yo te ayudo" le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación, dejando a un sonriente James detrás.

Por lo que transcurrió del año Ginny aconsejo a James con una u otra cosa en lo que a Kaya respectaba, con la promesa de no decirle a nadie mas que estaba ayudando a su hijo mayo con sus problemas amorosos. Ese mismo año recibió una carta de Albus diciendo lo asceroso que era ver a su hermano en cada esquina besando a Kaya. Ginny supo que habia triunfado.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ginny al rescate :P La verdad me gusto como quedo este shot y espero a ustedes tambien. Gracias por su apoyo y el siguiente es el pequeño Albie :)<strong>


	3. Albus

Ginny Potter podía recordar perfectamente cuando fue la primera ver que vio a Sarah Nolton.

Ese dia se había despertado temprano, preparo el desayuno para su esposo y su hija, para despues los tres dirigirse a la estación de King Cross en donde recogerían a sus dos hijos que regresaban despues de terminar un año mas en Hogwarts.

Lily miraba alrededor mientras Hugo le contaba lo que había hecho el dia anterior y Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny charlaban. Los ojos de la pequeña niña peliroja se abrieron grandes y comenzó a gritar "ahí están, ahí están" y en efecto, su hijo se bajaba del tres acompañado de su prima y dos chicos mas. uno tenia el cabello tan chino que parecía falso, sus ojos eran grandes y eran de un azul claro, mientras que la chica era alta –mas alta que los otros tres chicos, aunque para ahora Albus ya era un poco mas alto que ella- su cabello era lacio y castaño claro, sus ojos eran grises y le sonreía a su hijo menor mientras este hablaba de algo.

Ginny despues descubrió que aquella niña la cual se llamaba Sarah, era hija de Katie bell, quien jugó con ella por dos años en el equipo de Quidditch.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde ese dia y ahora los dos chicos acababan de terminar su quinto año en hogwarts. Albus habia regresado un poco mas serio de lo usual y Ginny no sabia que era lo que le pasaba. Esa noche en la cena casi no toco su comida y se disculpo subiendo a su habitación. Harry miro a sus hermanos en busca de respuestas. James se encogio de hombros y metió una cuchara llena de estofado a su boca.

"Rosie me dijo que se peleo con Sarah unos días antes de regresar"

La noticia le extraño mucho a la peliroja pues era normal que Rose y Albus pelearan o incluso supo de una vez que Albus se enojo con Malcolm, pero que se enojara con Sarah si no habia pasado ¿Qué habia sucedido? .

Termino de cenar y recogio todo con un simple hechizo, beso la mejilla de su esposo y subió a la planta alta en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, entrando en la segunda puerta. Albus estaba sentado en su cama con un libro en manos y sus lentes puestos. Usualmente no usaba lentes pero tenia problemas para ver de cerca por lo que necesitaba sus gafas.

"¿Al?" pregunto Ginny levemente. Albus levanto la vista de su libro y miro a su madre

"¿si?"

"¿puedo pasar?" Albus asintio y dejo el libro en la mesita de noche que esta a un lado de su cama mientras se acomodaba para dejar que su madre se sentara en la cama. El cuarto del chico estaba ordenado como siempre y su cama tendida a diferencia del de su hermano, en el cual no se podía saber el color del piso. Albus miro a su madre como esperando a que esta hablara y Ginny asintio.

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupada

"em..si ¿Por qué?" contesto el chico con una ceja levantada. La actitud de su madre era muy extraña.

"pues has estado algo distraído desde que regresaste y James me dijo que peleaste con Sarah"

"oh genial" exclamo el chico en forma de sarcasmo levantando sus manos al cielo. Se levanto de la cama y camino a la ventana. Desde que era un niño Albus siempre habia sido el mas sensible y tierno de los Potter pero también habia heredado el carácter fuerte de ella y cuando se enojaba era mejor no meterte.

"entonces es verdad" dijo Ginny mas como afirmando que preguntando. Albus asintio y se volteo para mirar a su madre quien seguía sentada en la cama "¿Qué paso?"

"simplemente pensamos diferente sobre algunos temas, eso es todo" contesto el chico mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello como lo hacia siempre que estaba nervioso o mentia.

"sabes que puedes contarme ¿verdad? Quien sabe, tal vez pueda ayudarte"

" se que si puedo hablar contigo pero quiero resolverlo solo" Ginny asintio y palmeo su la cama para que el se sentara. Albus se acerco a su cama y se sento a un lado de ella. Ginny se seguía sorprendiendo del tremendo parecido que tenia el chico con su padre y mas ahora que traia sus gafas puestas. Tenia su cabello depeinado, del mismo color negro, ojos de un hermoso verde y la piel muy blanca, lo único que lo diferenciaba era su nariz la cual era un poco mas fina y miles de pecas que tenia alrededor de sus mejilas y nariz.

"entonces ¿tu estas enojado con ella o ella esta enojada contigo?"

"ella esta enojada conmigo" contesto rápidamente el chico, el cual parecía encontrar muy entretenido jugar con sus manos.

"¿me quieres contar por que?"

"¡mamá!" Ginny rio y levanto las manos en forma inociente lo cual hizo que Albus dejara salir una leve risa.

"esta bien, solo probaba. Se que es incomodo porque soy tu madre y tal vez prefieras hablar con tu hermano o algún amigo pero quiero que sepas que puedo aconsejarte tan bien o incluso mejor que ellos" Albus rio de nuevo y se dejo caer en la cama, sus pies tocando el piso . Ginny hizo lo mismo y ambos miraban hacia el techo el cual tenia banderas con los colores de Gryffindor.

"dije cosas que no debi decir sobre su novio" Dijo Albus despues de unos minutos de silencio, la sonrisa en que tenia en su cara ya desaparecida. Ginny giro su cabeza a un lado y miro a su hijo el cual aun tenia la mirada en el techo.

"¿Qué tan malas?"

"pues no tan malas, solo la verdad…..que su novio era un idiota"

"¡ALBUS!" el adolecente se encogio del hombros como y puso sus manos en su nuca.

"es la verdad. Salen desde hace seis meses y al principio solo me molestaba el hecho de que siempre estuviera con ella, pero ahora…ni siquiera la saluda, solo llega y la besa. Ademas, lo vi coqueteando con Stephanie Roberts hace unos días."

"¿y le dijiste eso?" pregunto Ginny y Albus negó con su cabeza. Su mirada aun clavada en el techo.

"no, no hubo tiempo" dejo salir un suspiro y Ginny pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos del chico.

"pues entrara en razón, Al, y si es verdad lo que dices de su novio estoy segura que Sarah sabra resolverlo, despues de todo es una chica muy inteligente" golpeo levemente su estomago y se sento en la cama. Albus hizo lo mismo "habla con ella, estoy segura que arreglaran las cosas" se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando escucho que Albus la llamaba

"espera" dijo el chico, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"¿Qué pasa, Al?"

"¿Cómo…" comenzó. Paso su mano por su cabello de nuevo mientras miraba al piso, claramente nervioso "¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá?" de todas las preguntas que pudieron salir de la boca del chico esa fue la ultima que paso por la cabeza de Ginny. Las mejillas de Albus se habían enrojecido aun mas con el famoso rojo Weasley. Ginny sonrio y regreso a sentarse a la cama

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"pues Malcolm me pidió ayuda. Esta enamorado" contesto el chico rápidamente con su mano aun en su cabello.

"pues no se como" comenzó Ginny mientras recordaba aquellos años.. "simplemente lo supe. El amor es complicado y complejo pero creo que puedo decirte que estas enamorado cuando solo quieres estar con esa persona, abrazala y besarla cada vez que la vez, preocuparte por el he incluso es verdad lo de las mariposas en el estomago" agrego "no se te decir con exactamente como supe que estaba enamorada de tu padre, solo se que en el momento en el momento en el que me abrazo cuando termino la batalla de Hogwarts supe que ahí era a donde pertenecía. Con el."

Albus la miraba intensamente, como queriendo descifrar algo. Abrio la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de nuevo rápidamente

"¿y que pasa si la chica de la que esta enamorado Malcolm es muy buena amiga suya y no quiere arruinar su amistad?"

"pues nunca sabra si se arruinara o pasara a ser mejor si no lo intenta. Tal vez la chica sienta lo mismo por el y no la culparía pues es muy tierno, inteligente y atractivo" le contesto riendo. "solo dile que lo intente…oh, pero antes que hable con su amiga, es mejor arreglar todo con ella antes de intentar algo mas" revolvió su cabello y se levanto de la cama de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta por segunda vez "todo saldrá bien, Al y sabes que para cualquier cosa puedes hablar conmigo" y sin decir mas salió de la habitación, dejando a un Albus pensativo detrás de ella.

Despues de varios días Albus fue a casa de Sarah y regreso diciéndole que ya habían arreglado las cosas y que al parecer Sarah ya habia terminado con su novio.

Cuando comenzó el siguiente año en Hogwarts, Hermione le dijo a Ginny como Rose le habia contado que Albus ahora era el novio oficial de Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>hola :D pues si leen la historia de <strong>No en Slytherin** sabran quienes son Malcolm y principio este shot iba a salir en esa historia pero preferi subirlo aqui. Aunque ya saben que pasaran con Sarah y Albus, en la historia de no en slytherin se vera como pues se volvieron novios ;) espero les gustara el shot **


	4. Lily

Eran ya vacaciones de navidad y la casa estaba muy callada, demasiado para el gusto de Ginny pero no habia mucho que se pudiera hacer pues ahora solo estaban ella y Lily. Harry se levantaba temprano y salía a trabajar como a las nueve de la mañana, regresando hasta las siete si no tenia que quedarse a terminar algo, James ahora jugaba quidditch profesionalmente y se encontraba en Escocia preparándose para un partido, pero estaría en casa para antes de navidad; Albus se preparaba para convertirse en Auror al igual que su padre y tenia su propio departamento cerca de la casa Potter, por lo que visitaba seguido a la familia y pasaría navidad con ellos, igual que todos los años.

Por el momento Ginny preparaba la comida para ambas, moviendo su varita de un lugar a otro cada que era necesario. Aun recordaba cuando se caso con Harry y sabia cocinar tanto como Harry sabia Divinacion. Escucho pasos y unos segundos despues Lily Luna se encontraba frente a ella, su cabello rojo mojado, lo cual significaba que se acababa de duchar.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en la barda de la cocina. Ginny volteo a verla y movio su varita una vez mas, dándole un ultimo toque a la comida

"preparo nuestras comida ¿Por qué?" contesto ella

"¿crees que podemos hablar?" pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja con cierta pena en su voz, lo cual extraño a Ginny pues Lily era conocida por ser decidida y segura de si misma. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo poniendo un hechizo para que se hiciera todo solo y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la de Lily en la barda y miro a su hija ahora adolecente.

"¿Qué pasa, Lils?" pregunto la señora Potter mientras veia como su hija jugaba con sus manos. Desde que era niña siempre habían tenido una buena relación madre-hija pues Ginny comprendía lo que implicaba ser la menor de puros hermanos y entendía lo que su hija pasaba en ciertas etapas de su vida, por lo que no era nada extraño que Lily acudiera a ella por un consejo.

"pues veras….hay un chico"

"oh…" dijo Ginny comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Lily ya tenía dieciséis, por lo que era obvio que ya no veía a los hombres como personas asquerosas como cuando tenía cinco años. Ginny sabía que había tenido un novio apenas unos meses atrás pero no duraron mucho pues Lily no se sentía muy cómoda con aquella relación. Lily levanto la vista mi miro a su madre con aquellos ojos que eran exactamente iguales a los de ella.

"es el mejor amigo de Louis, lo conoces"

"¿el chico de ojos azules?" pregunto Ginny recordando a el amigo de su sobrino. Lo habían visto en una ocacion que Louis los saludo en la estación de King Cross y les presento a su mejor amigo. El chico era bien parecido, Ginny recordaba, era alto, tenia unos ojos azules con su cabello largo de color marron y una linda sonrisa, Ginny podía ver por que su hija se sentia atraída a el.

" lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con el?"

"pues veras, lo conozco desde que comencé mi primer año, pues Louis nos ayudo a Hugo y a mi a encontrar ciertas clases cuando apenas empezábamos. Matt siempre estuvo ahí y descubri que era muy agradable, por lo que aun cuando no estaba Louis hablaba con el. " Ginny asintio mientras aun miraba a su hija. Cuanto habia cambiado las cosas desde que James fue a Hogwarts. Sus hijos crecieron mas rápido de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y ahora dos de ellos ya ni siquiera vivían ahí. Lily terminaría sus estudios en dos años mas y también se iria a vivir su vida. Si tan solo se pudiera parar el tiempo. " paso el tiempo y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Si estaba aburrida sabia que podía ir con el y pasarla muy bien, me ayudaba con mis tareas e incluso fuimos una vez juntos a Hogsmade. Se convirtió en un gran amigo para mi y lo arruino todo" .

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la madre confundida

"me estaba ayudando con un ensayo de pociones en la biblioteca pues como buen Ravenclaw es muy inteligente y de la nada me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, que lo había estado desde que estaba en tercer año, osea un año después de conocernos…y trato de besarme"

"¿y que hiciste?" pregunto Ginny ahora mas interesada por la historia de su hija. Conociendola, dejo salir su carácter Weasley.

"le dije que no sentía lo mismo por él, que para mí era un muy buen amigo, su cara me rompió el corazón, mamá, pero después de eso ya no volvimos a hablar y eso paso hace cuatro semanas. Ahora me evita"

"oh, Lily" Ginny tomo su mano y la sacudió levemente. Lily sonrió levemente y se recargo en su silla.

"eso no es lo peor" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos "creo que le mentí" Ginny la miro con una cara de confusión y Lily se acomodo en su lugar, alistándose para explicar lo que acababa de decir "no he dejado de pensar en el desde ese día, se forma un nudo en mi estomago cada vez que pienso en el y casi quiero matar a Dacia Roday cuando tomo su mano en el gran comedor" Ginny rio levemente ante la mueca que su hija había hecho cuando nombro a Dacia, pues claramente no era de su agrado. "es una resbalosa, mamá"

"¡Lily!"

"¡es la verdad! Matt merece mejor que esa tipa" Ginny rio de nuevo levemente y se acomodo en su lugar al igual que su hija. No sabia exactamente que le diría a la adolecente pero tenia una idea de lo que Matt sentia pues ella estuvo en su lugar muchos años atrás. Tomo aire y se relajo en su lugar.

"escucha, Lily, he estado en el lugar de Matt, claro que yo no era tan amiga de tu padre pero se que se siente que te guste alguien por mucho tiempo y este no sienta lo mismo por ti. Tienes que darle tiempo para que las cosas se aclaren "Ginny le dijo sonriendo levemente, su hija se veia triste, sus ojos no tenían la misma chispa que siempre tenían y Ginny lo comprendía a la perfeccion. Lily la miro y le devolvió la misma media sonrisa.

"pero lo extraño mamá" dijo la pelirroja dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. Ginny recordó unos años atrás cuando habia tenido una platica parecida con sus dos hijos, al menos parecida en el hecho de que tenían problemas amorosos, y dejo salir una leve risa, pues ahora James estaba comprometido con su novia, Kaya Wood y Albus aun seguía de novio con su antigua mejos amiga, Sarah Nolton. Penso también en Harry, quien estaba segura le daría un infarto al enterarse que su pequeña princesa estaba interesada en un hombre mas que como amigo.

Harry…aun recordaba a la perfeccion el nacimiento de sus tres hijos y la cara de Harry en cada uno de ellos. Con James, de preocupación, amor y felicidad; con Albus de amor, alivio y de nuevo felicidad, pero con Lily, con su pequeña fue completamente diferente, Harry casi llora al ver al pequeño bulto de cabello y cara roja cuando apenas nació. Ginny sabia que no era porque quisiera mas a aquella niña que a sus otros dos hijos y ahijado, si no, el hecho de que desde un principio Harry habia querido una niña, el hecho de que aquella bebe se pareciera tanto a ella, el hecho de que tuviera por nombre Lily. Simplemente era su adoración.

"Si es verdad lo que dices, y sientes cosas por el mas que como amigo ¿Por qué no le dices"

"no quiero que termine como termino con Nathan. Es mi amigo mamá, y si las cosas no funcionan no quiero perderlo" Ginny reconoció a Nathan como el antiguo novio de su hija y también sabia lo mal que habia terminado esa relación. No era fácil decile que hacer a su hija, pues si, funciono con Albus pero eso era porque todos sabían que aquellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos de una forma u otra, pero Ginny apenas conocía a Matt.

"Albus paso por lo mismo, Lily, y mira lo feliz que es ahora con Sarah. No sabes si terminara esa amistad o pasara a ser una de las mejores cosas que te pasaron. Ron paso por lo mismo y miralo ahora, casi cumple veinte años de casado con Hermione" sonrio al recordar a su torpe hermano, el cual cada vez que podía pasaba a comer algo a su casa, pues Hermione no cocinaba mucho por su trabajo "mi punto es que si realmente tienes sentimientos por este chico, dile, quiero decir…ya sabes que el los tiene por ti"

"¿y que tal si no me gusta de esa forma? Que tal si simplemente lo extraño como amigo?" pregunto Lily con preocupación obvia en sus ojos.

"pues eso es algo que tu debes saber, Lils. Cuando alguien te gusta, simplemente lo sabes" Lily sonrio un poco y se levanto se su lugar. Ginny no sabia si la platica le habia ayudado de algo o simplemente la enredo mas pero esperaba que lo primero. "Lily" la llamo. Su hija se paro en las escaleras y asomo su cabeza para ver a su madre, quien sonrio "se que haras lo mejor" Lily asintio y siguió su camino por las escaleras.

Esas vacaciones de verano, Lily llego a casa con Matt para que conociera a la familia, presentándolo como su novio por ahora cinco meses. James y Albus casi le preguntaron a el chico que fue lo primero que comio cuando nació, pues lo interrogaron durante toda la comida. Harry por su parte lo tomo muy bien, pues al parecer ya conocía a el chico desde antes. Matthew era el hijo de un compañero de Harry en el cuartel de aurores. Lily le dijo a su madre que ella lo habia besado un mes despues de su cumpleaños, cuando este le volvió a hablar en su cumpleaños y le regalo un collar que el mismo habia hecho "simplemente no pude mas" dijo Lily riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>y aqui termina. Alguien me habia pedido que hiciera que Lily estuviera enamorada de Scorpius pero para mi Rose es la chica de Scorpius asi que no pude ;) gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos, encerio me alegran el dia :D<strong>


End file.
